


Bitterly Sweet Treatment

by NuttersandAcorn (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Common Cold, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NuttersandAcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison will not go down without a fight. Especially concerning cold medicine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitterly Sweet Treatment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Imp!

The crashes and bangs John heard as he trudged through the door indicated that it was medicine time. With this child, it was never exactly a piece of cake. (Cake _could_ help with the underlining problem, now that John thought of it. ) Wails joined the bangs. John felt his phone buzz in his pocket, but he didn't need to check it to know what it said. Greg was fighting a losing battle with Harrison.

"No! Icky!"

"For fu- Harrison, please. You'll feel better."

John rapped on the door. The noises from inside settled into dead silence before Harrison screeched "Papa!"

Greg opened the door. "Please. He's being a little monster." He ran a hand through his hair.

John slipped passed Greg. Damn children and their inabilities to behave. Harrison was sitting up in bed wrapped in a mountain of blankets. He sniffed. "Papa, don't make me."

"Sorry, kiddo, but you have to." John pulled a tissue from the packet in his pocket (as a doctor, he found this to be of good practice, especially with a sick kid) and wiped Harrison's nose. "Would it be easier to take with sugar?"

"Like chocolate?"

"Er, yes. I'm sure we have some around here... Oh!" John mock-gasped and pulled out a piece of chocolate from his pocket. Harrison let out a squeak and grabbed for it. "No, no. Medicine first."

"But Pa- Daddy- Do I?" He shot a glance at Greg, who pointed at John. Harrison let out a cry.

"It won't be that bad. C'mon." John held both out. "Either the medicine or no sleep."

Harrison glanced between the chocolate and the medicine before deciding that he well-preferred sleep over none, grabbed both, and shoved them into his mouth at the same time (chocolate before medicine). There was a bit of a shocked silence before he spoke. "Can I have more chocolate?"


End file.
